The Spark of Promise
is the sixth episode of the Fire Force anime. Plot Iris and Hibana once lived in the same orphanage as children. The calm lives of the two innocent girls were suddenly lost one day, and Hibana's heart was filled with sadness and hatred. Shinra challenges the 5th Company's Captain, determined to prove he's a hero. Summary Shinra searches the inner sanctum of the 5th Company Combine for Princess Hibana. He worries he may not be able to deal with her mysterious ability. The 5th Angels Three confront Shinra but they're easily dispatched by the rookie fire soldier. Hibana tells Iris that her allies have arrived to rescue her. The Princess tells her to pray for her allies because it all ends in flames. All of the female nuns they grew up with burned up, but Hibana gained abilities. She believes she is standing on their ashes and can achieve happiness this way. Iris argues her former sister will never attain happiness this way but Hibana lashes out with fire. Shinra arrives, claiming a hero is here to save Sister Iris. Iris tells him to run but Shinra stands up to the Captain. Hibana calls him gravel and uses his ignition ability to disable him. Shinra collapses from lightheadedness and the Princess steps her foot into his head. Heat syncope, Hibana's ability, envelops her enemies in a special heat that stops the blood flowing to her target's brain. Shinra stands up and claims the dizziness is all in his head. Hibana calls the hero delusional and is surprised he's able to stand. She calls upon her red-hot flowers made from fire and decides to destroy him despite his ability to fight back. Shinra reminds her that he's a hero and activates his flames, claiming the woman is mistaken that she'll win. Early in the scuffle, Shinra appears to be staggering around can't even fly properly. The Princess summons her Sakura tree and demands Iris and Shinra concede there are no real gods or heroes in this world. Iris reminds Hibana that they prayed together at the covent when they were younger. In response, Hibana recalls everyone but the two of them perishing in a fire that burned up the church. Shinra stands again and says Hibana is a victim of the flames just like he is. The Princess tries to burn him alive using Sakura Blizzard and demands he bow down to her. Somehow, he resists the heat and stops himself from collapsing. Shinra says he must defeat her for her own good and be a hero. She refuses to believe there are heroes in this world, and Shinra says that's exactly why he must become a hero. Hibana is surprised by his words and the would-be hero lands a solid punch on the captain. In the past, Iris and Hibana were happy growing up. However, after the incident that took the lives of their friends, she threw herself into sorrow. She left the church and decided to act as a devil of fire should. Hibana desired to learn what she could about infernals in order to bolster her ranking in society. Hibana awakens and find Shinra and Iris protecting her from the Sakura tree. Iris says that she's always looked up to Hiabana, but the Princess claims that she's only supported by the flames. She believes she has nothing now that she's lost, but Shinra says she has a hero by her side. She asks why he should be obligated, but Shinra reminds her that heroes don't need a reason to save others. Hibana and Iris appear to make up and the Princess even shows her the flowers from their childhood. Characters *Shinra Kusakabe *Iris *Hibana Locations *Special Fire Force Combine 5 Fights *Shinra vs. Hibana Techniques *Heat Syncope *Sakura *Sakura Blizzard